Sand and Surf
by CJS51703
Summary: Alphys and Undyne take their two-year-old son on an outing to the beach for a few days. (Features Arrow from my story 'Mother'.)


*****Hello, everyone! Sorry for the hiatus... there was a vacation and then getting back into the swing of things. I wrote this over the course of the week, and I figured, why not? Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Arrow belongs to me, and let's go!**

"Okay, we're here!"

Undyne's voice sparked excitement in her two-year-old son, who Alphys had been keeping tabs on for the entirety of the drive. The girls had decided to take a trip out to the beach for a few days.

"Can we beach now?" Arrow asked. He didn't quite know what 'beach' meant; all he knew was that his family was doing something fun involving this place they'd driven for so long to get to.

"N-not quite. W-we have to take the b-bags we packed to the r-room we're staying in wh-while we're h-here," Alphys explained.

Arrow's ear fins drooped. "No beach?" he asked.

Undyne reached back from the driver's seat and ruffled his hair, bringing back his smile. "We're still going, bud. Don't worry," she promised.

Arrow nodded. "'Kay."

XxX

It didn't take long to get to the room. After settling in and changing into swimsuits, they walked out to the beach.

"Well, bud? How about it?" Undyne said. Arrow's eyes widened as he looked around at the beach.

A clear blue ocean crashing against the warm, sandy beach. People were along the shoreline, and some were in the ocean. All were enjoying their day.

"Splash!" was what Arrow deducted from the setting.

Undyne picked him up mid-run. "Not just yet, kid," she said. Arrow frowned. "What?" he asked, a bit irritated.

Alphys giggled a little. "W-well, y-you need some s-sunblock first. A-and we need to p-put our s-stuff down," she said.

So, they did precisely that. Two towels were laid out, with a bag of basic necessities on one, and a bag for Arrow's needs (with a few toys) was on the other.

Undyne whipped off her t-shirt and gym shorts, revealing a rose-colored bikini. Alphys blushed, but tried not to think about it. She took off her blue, flowing cover-up to show an orange one-piece.

"Beautiful," Undyne said, leaning down for a kiss. Alphys' blush exchanged for a smile. Then, the girls decided that they had to be parents again.

Arrow had lost interest in the exchange. Rather, he'd found it more entertaining to plunk down and play with the sang, squishing it between his fingers and piling it back up.

Alphys sat down on her towel, the sunclock bottles in her hands. "S-stand up for m-me. This'll be c-cold, b-but you need to put s-sunblock on," she said.

"Sun... block?" Arrow sounded out as he stood up. Undyne was already spraying herself down. "Yep. You have to wear it, or your scales will crack. That's not fun," she said. "Hold s-still," Alphys said.

Arrow did so... until the sunblock touched him.

He jumped back. "Cold!" he yelped.

Although Alphys kept herself to a giggle, Undyne just laughed. "Stay still, bud. The sooner you get sprayed down, the sooner we get to have fun," she said.

Arrow stepped back forward, steeling himself. "Okay," he said. So, Alphys sprayed him down and put a little bit of the sunscreen on his face. The dinosaur sprayed herself down and then, after a brief period of waiting, they were okay to go.

"Okay, buddy, we can hit the ocean now," Undyne said. Alphys took Arrow's hand, and the three went out to the ocean.

Arrow sat down when he was waist-deep, giggling when waves crashed into him. Undyne sat down and moved the hair that had stuck to his face to the side. "You like that, huh?" Undyne asked.

Arrow nodded rapidly. Then, he looked to his other parent. "Mama, Mama!" he said, excited. So, Alphys sat down as well. "I'm h-here, I-I'm here," she said, smiling. Arrow smiled too. And he was only made happier by each wave crashing into him.

"You really like the water, huh?" Undyne asked. When she got an excited nod, she stood up and put Arrow on her shoulders. "Then we'll go further! After all, I give more height!" she said.

"U-Undyne..." Alphys protested. "I'll be careful, I promise. Now, you do whatever you want. Arrow is safe with me," Undyne assured. She gave Alphys a kiss.

So, the dinosaur relented and went back to the towels, going to read the new book she'd recently purchased.

Undyne took Arrow off her shoulders and held him instead. "Alright, so. I'm a fish, and you're mostly fish. We both have gills," she said.

Arrow cocked his head slightly, confused. "Swimming now?" he asked.

"As long as you hold onto me," Undyne said, a sharp-toothed grin adorning her features, "we can swim for as long as we want, without even going up."

XxX

Undyne and Arrow spent a long time swimming. They swam past schools of fish galore. Undyne held Arrow's hand the whole time so he wouldn't get distracted and swim away into the unknown. At last, mother and son went back to shore.

"Have fun, kid?" Undyne asked. Arrow coughed up some saltwater. When the salt was from his system, a grin went across his face. "Yes, yes, yes! Fun!" he exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

Undyne laughed and gave him a gentle noogie. "Let's go check on your mama. I bet she's wondering where we are." So, the two went back to the towl that had been set up.

Alphys had evidently moved on from her book, and she was now watching something on her phone. When she saw her family, she put it away. "H-hi, guys," she said.

"We went swimming!" Arrow exclaimed. "Don't worry, I kept an eye on him," Undyne said. Then, she knelt down on the the sand. "Why don't ya give her what you found?" she suggested. Alphys raised an eyebrow, curious.

So, Arrow dug into the pocket of his blue swimming trunks. He pulled out a small, rainbow-patterned, smoothed and complete seashell. "Here," he said shyly.

Alphys took it. "Th-thank you. Um, h-how far in did y-you guys g-go?" she asked.

"Way-way deep!" Arrow said excitedly. Alphys looked to Undyne for a more accurate (and more reassuring) measurement.

Undyne smiled. She knew that she'd get in trouble for this later, but she didn't care. And it didn't matter to her as she gave her reply.

"Way-way deep."

*****Undyne: the only parent to take her two-year-old deep-sea diving. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
